1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention pertains to a bottle for applying liquid, such as paint, to create designs on cloth and other surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Fabric paint, and other liquids for creating designs on cloth and other surfaces, are typically stored in bottles that can be held comfortably in the hand. Conventional methods for applying fabric paint involve the use of brushes, sprays, or squeeze bottles or tubes.
While many applicators have been available in the prior art, they do not allow the user to create fine detailing and intricate designs, and frequently do not provide a smooth flow of fabric paint. For example, the numerous bristles of conventional fabric brushes may catch on the threads of a piece of fabric, making precise application difficult. Furthermore, while air brushes or spray guns provide a continuous supply of paint, such devices are generally expensive, require skill to operate, and also fail to provide a means for precise application of paint to create a detailed design.
To overcome the drawbacks of brushes and spray guns, the application of paint directly from a bottle has become popular. Such bottles are provided with a thin nozzle so that paint is emitted in a fine line, enabling precise application. The bottles are made from resilient material allowing the user to apply manual pressure and vary the flow of paint according to his/her design.
The use of such bottles, however, may also have several disadvantages. Often, these paint bottles are uncomfortable in a user's hand, due to their circular cross-section. Such bottles are generally palmed by the user and therefore cannot easily be held with the nozzle positioned for precise application. As a result, the use of these bottles for direct application of fabric paint to create detailed designs is impractical. Furthermore, the body of the bottle typically blocks the user's line of sight to the tip of the nozzle. Lastly, paint flow from a bottle may be turbulent, due to liquid build-up and/or air pockets caused by the bottle's structure, which typically has an abruptly projecting nozzle from the body of the bottle. This problem contributes to the imprecise application of the liquid onto a surface.